Fantasías de lord John Grey III
by aurembiaux
Summary: Pues... ¿qué os voy a decir? Una fantasía más de lord John Grey.


Bueno, aquí os traigo una nueva fantasía de lor John XD.

* * *

FANTASÍAS DE LORD JOHN GREY III

-Tengo que pedirte un favor- dijo Jamie.

- Si temes que se lo diga a alguien...-comenzó John.

- No- Jamie sonrió-. Sé que no lo harás. Lo que quiero pedirte es...

- Sí- replicó de inmediato Grey.

- ¿No quieres saber primero de qué se trata?

- Lo imagino. Quieres que cuide de Willie y te informe de su estado.

Jamie vaciló.

- ¿Sería demasiada molestia para ti venir de vez en cuando desde Londres?

- En absoluto. Yo también tengo algo que decirte. Me voy a casar.

- ¿Casarte?- el asombro de Jamie era evidente-. ¿Con una mujer?

- No creo que haya muchas opciones- replicó, agrio-. Con lady Isobel.

- ¡Por Dios, hombre!¡No puedes hacer eso!

- Puedo- lo tranquilizó Grey-. En Londres puse a prueba mi capacidad. Seré un esposo adecuado, créeme. No es necesario disfrutar del acto para ejecutarlo. Ya lo debes de saber.

Jamie se volvió y echó a andar, alejándose. John esperó, paciente, hasta que el escocés volvió con la cabeza baja.

- Lo siento- dijo-. Tienes razón. No tengo motivos para pensar mal de ti si no tienes intenciones de deshonrar a la muchacha.

- Claro que no- le aseguró John- Además, eso significa que estaré permanentemente aquí para cuidar de Willie.

- Sí- dijo Jamie-. Te agradecería que cuidaras de... de mi hijo- probablemente era la primera vez que decía aquello en voz alta. El sonido pareció impresionarlo-. Te estaría... muy agradecido- John lo miró con curiosidad, notando como su tez iba tomando un tono rosado -. A cambio... si quieres... es decir, estaría dispuesto a...

Sofocado por una súbita risa, el inglés apoyó una mano en el brazo de su compañero y notó que éste hacía auténticos esfuerzos para no retirarlo.

- Mi querido Jamie- preguntó, risueño-. ¿Me estás ofreciendo tu cuerpo a cambio de que te prometa cuidar de Willie?

Jamie estaba colorado hasta las orejas.

- Sí- replicó con los labios tensos-.¿Lo quieres o no?

- Oh, Dios. Que haya vivido para escuchar esto...

- Creyó ver un profundo alivio y un vago gesto de humor en aquélla cara encendida.

-¿No me quieres?

- Es posible que te quiera hasta el día de mi muerte- replicó con John objetivamente-. Pero a pesar de la tentación...¿Crees que podría aceptar algún tipo de pago por este favor? En realidad, me sentiría ofendido si no fuera por que sé el alto sentimiento que te inspira.

- No pretendía ofenderte- murmuró Jamie.

John no sabía si reír o llorar. Tocó con la mano la mejilla de Jamie

- Además- añadió en voz baja-, no puedes darme lo que no tienes.

- Pudo darte mi amistad, si tiene algún valor para ti.

- Un enorme valor- suspiró y dijo-. Volvamos al casa. Supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer.

De pronto, decidido, Jamie y avanzó. John sintió aquellas manos grandes y anchas en su cara y la boca de Jamie tocó la suya. Luego, el escocés se apartó y le dijo:

- Hazlo, de todos modos.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó John, estupefacto.

- Lo mereces- dijo Jamie en voz baja, mirando al suelo. Se había vuelto a sonrojar-. Toma mi cuerpo.

Grey parpadeó, intentado pensar con claridad; el beso, la proximidad y la oferta de Jamie no se lo ponían fácil.

- No ... no tienes porqué...

- Pero quiero hacerlo- el escocés lo miraba con decisión, obstinación incluso-. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí. Estás poniendo toda tu vida patas arriba por cuidar de mi hijo y es lo único que tengo para compensarte. Acéptalo, por favor.

John sacudió la cabeza.

- De verdad, no es necesario...

- Sí lo es- replicó Jamie con firmeza-. Espérame a medianoche, en la cabaña que hay en el Claro de los Cuervos.

Antes de que Grey pudiera decir nada, giró sobre sus talones y despareció entre los árboles.

* * *

"Debo de estar loco" se dijo John horas más tarde, mientras peleaba con la maleza para llegar a la cabaña. "No vamos a hacer nada, no quiero hacerlo así, por compromiso..." Pero cada vez se sentía más dispuesto a aceptar la oferta de Jamie. Si no lo iba a querer nunca, pasar al menos una noche con él resultaba tan tentador...

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y entró. Estaba vacía.

"A lo mejor se lo ha replanteado y no viene" pensó, entre la decepción y el alivio. De todos modos, sacó la vela que había llevado consigo y la encendió, echando una mirada alrededor. Sólo había un montón de heno y algunas sillas de montar. Supuso que los mozos de cuadra usarían la cabaña como almacén.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y apareció Jamie.

- Hola- saludó, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Debía de estar nervioso, pero lo disimulaba bien.

- Jamie –comenzó John- de verdad que no...

El escocés dio un paso, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó de nuevo. Grey trató de apartarse, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra aquellos brazos musculosos. Dejó de luchar y, aunque no quería, se entregó al beso.

Jamie dejó de besarlo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Dime ahora que no quieres hacerlo.

- Eso es jugar sucio- gimió John-. Sabes que sí que quiero, pero...

- Pues cállate y disfruta- dijo Jamie. Lo soltó y, acto seguido, se quitó la camisa. John sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Jamie se despojó de las botas, los calcetines, las calzas y la ropa interior. Luego, se irguió ante el inglés, como esperando su veredicto.

- Un dios- dijo John cuando recuperó el habla-. Eres como un dios nórdico.

- El escocés se sonrojó.

- No es para tanto- replicó, incómodo.

John alzó una mano. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el pecho de Jamie, miró hacia arriba.

-¿Puedo?

Sin una palabra, es escocés le puso la mano sobre su piel. John acarició con suavidad el pecho de Jamie, posando después los labios sobre su piel.

Entretanto, Jamie comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. El inglés se apartó un momento y se quitó el resto de la ropa, retomando de inmediato sus caricias. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Jamie, bajando luego los labios hacia un pezón. Tuvo la satisfacción de oírlo gemir suavemente mientras lo lamía. Después se dejó caer de rodillas, y deslizó la lengua por el abdomen y el vientre de Jamie, jugando con el ombligo, hasta llegar al vello púbico. Dudando, miró hacia arriba; el escocés parecía entre asustado y expectante. Decidió darle algo más de tiempo, así que le besó los muslos al tiempo que los acariciaba con las manos, mordisqueándolos suavemente de vez en cuando. Jamie empezaba a tener la respiración entrecortada, y John sonrió al observar en la entrepierna del pelirrojo que sus caricias estaban dando fruto.

Posó sus labios en el pene de Jamie y comenzó a chupar, lentamente y con suavidad. Luego se lo metió en la boca y miró la cara del escocés, para ver que efecto estaba produciendo. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía sin poderlo evitar. Satisfecho con lo que veía, John intensificó el ritmo de su trabajo. Jamie jadeó y le tomó del pelo en un gesto que al inglés le pareció instintivo. Gimió de nuevo y, apenas unos instantes después, explotó en la boca del rubio. Le sorprendió un poco lo rápido que había acabado; debía de llevar mucho tiempo sin...

John tragó y limpió después el pene de Jamie, mientras éste parecía recuperar la consciencia.

- Lo... lo siento –musitó el escocés-. No quería... bueno, es que no lo he visto venir, pero me sabe mal que...

- No importa –replicó John poniéndose en pie-. Me gusta.

Jamie parecía un poco sofocado.

- Te...¿te gusta?

- Bueno... sí- replicó John.

- Ah- Jamie le miraba con curiosidad.

John pensó que debería decir algo... quizá Jamie considerara que la cuenta ya estaba saldada; si el rubio insistía, podrían poner fin a aquello...

Estaba absorto en estos pensamientos cuando notó un mano en su brazo. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Jamie.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- le preguntó en voz baja.

- Ah, la tentación era demasiado fuerte, estaba tan cerca...

- ¿Puedo... mirarte? –preguntó al fin John. Se sintió como un estúpido nada más preguntarlo, pero lo cierto es que con sólo eso ya se sentía feliz. Por otro lado, Jamie no pareció desconcertado por la pregunta.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras- replicó.

John se preguntó si era consciente de lo que unas palabras como esas, dichas tan cerca que notaba el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, estaban produciendo en su anatomía. Decidió alejarse un poco y dio un paso atrás. El escocés se limitó a mirarlo, como a la espera. El rubio alzó un dedo y acarició la nariz de Jamie, bajando luego por la mejilla y el cuello. Le pellizcó los pezones con suavidad, hasta hacer que se irguieran. Luego lo rodeó, acariciando suavemente los hombros anchos, la espalda en forma de V cubierta de cicatrices y el redondo trasero. Vio que esta última caricia incomodaba a Jamie, aunque trataba de reprimirse, y no insistió. Volvió a colocarse delante suyo y, siguiendo un impulso, se puso de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó.

Jamie pareció un poco sorprendido, pero luego lo abrazó y correspondió al beso. Aunque le costara un poco reconocerlo ante sí mismo, el pelirrojo estaba mucho más excitado de lo que había esperado estar. Suponía que se excitaría cuando John le tocara el mimbro, pero que se le levantara con sólo unas caricias en el pecho y un beso le sorprendió.

John concluyó el beso y se quedó muy cerca de él, con los brazos todavía rodeando su cuello. Estaba ruborizado, con los ojos brillantes y la boca entreabierta. Sorprendiéndose de nuevo a sí mismo, Jamie pensó que estaba encantador.

Se apartó ligeramente de él, mareado. El inglés lo dejó ir, pero luego le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el montón de paja que había en un rincón.

Jamie tragó saliva. Así que al final era imposible eludir aquella parte, la que más temía. Había confiado en que la cosas no llegaran tan lejos. Resignado, se dejó caer en la paja y se giró boca abajo, apretando con fuerza los dientes.

- No, date la vuelta- indicó entonces John.

Jamie obedeció, sorprendido, al tiempo que John se arrodillaba a su lado. Luego, el rubio comenzó a lamerle el hombro, pasando después al pezón derecho. Jamie se estremeció y sintió cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina. Al notarlo, el inglés sonrió y lo pellizcó suavemente, deslizando después el dedo hasta el ombligo del pelirrojo, en una suave caricia.

Le lamió entonces los muslos, al tiempo que la respiración de Jamie se aceleraba. Paseó su lengua por los testículos del escocés, y luego por toda la extensión de su miembro.

- Es realmente grande- observó.

Jamie se sonrojó, y se enfadó consigo mismo por reaccionar de aquella manera, aunque a la vez consideraba que tenía razones para ello.

- No sé... supongo- replicó, tartamudeando.

John alzó una ceja, escéptico.

- Lo has tenido que notar.

- Bueno, sí, ya lo había pensado alguna vez- admitió Jamie, sintiendo cómo aumentaba su sonrojo-. Pero tampoco es que me fije mucho en los penes de otros, ¿sabes?

A la escasa luz que había, era imposible estar seguro, pero le pareció que ahora le había tocado al inglés el turno de ruborizarse.

- Bueno, pues yo sí lo hago – reconoció recuperando el aplomo-. Y puedo afirmar con tranquilidad que sí, el tuyo es grande.

- Ajá- Jamie pensaba que ya había llegado al límite del enrojecimiento, pero se equivocaba.

- Ajá- replicó John, y luego añadió, pensativo-. Confío en que no me haga daño. Hace tiempo que no estoy de este lado.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Jamie, confundido, pero el inglés seguía a lo suyo.

- ¿Te daría asco meterme los dedos?

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Jamie totalmente desconcertado.

- Ah- John vio que el otro andaba perdido y se explicó-. Para dilatarme, quiero decir.

- Para dila...¡ah!- las piezas encajaron el la cabeza del escocés-. ¿Quieres que yo te penetre?

El inglés apartó la mirada.

- Err... si sigues queriendo, claro. Quiero decir, si has cambiado de idea, lo entiendo, y yo...

- No es eso- replicó Jamie-. Es que yo... humm... pensaba que tú querrías hacerme eso a mí- admitió.

- Ah- John sonrió, aliviado-. Bueno, la idea es tentadora, pero... no quiero hacer nada que te pueda disgustar y, si es tu primera vez con un hombre, creo que es mejor no arriesgarse. Suele doler.

- Ya- Jamie no estaba seguro de qué decir. Sentía un alivio inmenso, pero a la vez su sentido del honor le hacía sentirse incómodo con la idea de que, si el otro se contenía, estaban incumpliendo el trato-. Y, ¿a ti no te molestará?

El rubio rió en voz baja.

- Tranquilo, no es en absoluto mi primera vez. Aunque hace tiempo que no hago esto.

- De acuerdo- el pelirrojo cogió aire-. Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Como te decía, puedes meterme los dedos... si no te da asco.

Al pensarlo, Jamie sintió una cierta repugnancia, pero no estaba allí para satisfacer sus deseos.

- Está bien.

- Espera, antes tengo que lubricarlos con saliva.

- Oh... perdona, claro. No lo había pensado...

John le cogió la mano al escocés y la llevó a sus labios. En lugar de meterla dentro de su boca, la besó suavemente y miró fijeza al pelirrojo.

- Jamie- dijo despacio-. Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí- replicó el otro, sin darse tiempo para buscar alternativas. Aun así, el inglés pareció dudar.

- Está bien- dijo finalmente, y se introdujo dos dedos del pelirrojo dentro de la boca. Los sacó poco después-. Ya está.

- De acuerdo- dijo Jamie, y llevó sus dedos al interior de su compañero. Aquel gesto le trajo a la memoria recuerdos de otro inglés, pero los reprimió con decisión.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien- afirmó John con tono alentador. Jamie se sintió como si fuera virgen otra vez. Bien pensado, ¿por qué sus primeras experiencias sexuales eran siempre con ingleses, de un sexo o de otro?

No quería pensar en Claire. Apartó también sus recuerdos.

- Ah... así, muy bien- John parecía realmente complacido-. Perfecto, creo que ya es bastante. Ponte detrás de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale- dijo Jamie algo nervioso.

- Eso es, ajusta la posición- dijo John acercándose más-. Ahora tienes que empujar. ¿Estás preparado?

- Creo que sí.

Para su sorpresa, Jamie sintió que realmente lo estaba. Fuera por el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había hecho el amor o por la atracción de la novedad, verdaderamente sentía deseo.

Empujó con suavidad.

- No pasa nada si lo haces más fuerte, ¿sabes?- dijo John. Se adivinaba la sonrisa en su voz-. No me voy a romper.

- Perdón- murmuró Jamie, y empujó más-. ¿Así?

- Sí, muy bien- gimió el inglés- . Así.

Jamie le pilló el aire bastante rápido. Se relajó en seguida y comenzó a disfrutar. Más de lo que esperaba, mucho más. Tanto, que el orgasmo que tuvo lo sorprendió por su intensidad.

* * *

Bueno, me quedó un poco largo, pero espero que os haya gustado. Tenía ganas de volvera a ver Jamie disfrutando...

Por cierto, si alguien lee esto, agradecería un post...


End file.
